


Break Shackles and Bone (to see you smile)

by Raining_Sky_Guy



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fusion, M/M, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Slave Trade, UraIchi Week 2018, Yakuza, mafia, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Sky_Guy/pseuds/Raining_Sky_Guy
Summary: A short drabble about the Benihime leader, Urahara Kisuke as he discusses a plan with Vongola Decimo, as he revisits the topic of slavery which hurts him more than Ichigo himself.





	Break Shackles and Bone (to see you smile)

The air was tense, the voices are hushed, but Sawada Tsunayoshi was oddly aware that for once this was not due to the boss sitting right across him, or his bodyguard scowling at him from behind the yakuza leader.

No, the tension was due to the troubles the Carcassa famiglia had been bringing to Namimori. Not only have men and women from the Japan branch of the Vongola been going missing, members of the Benihime clan have been popping up dead.

Which was mainly the reason this meeting had been arranged. It had been so odd, that with so many more yakuza gangs and some other smaller mafia famiglias around, they were the only ones to be subjected to this wave of violence.

It was probably a stupid move–it was ridiculously easy for both bosses to draw a conclusion on their common enemy. The Vongola had cut ties with the Carcassa ever since Tsunayoshi rose to power, and even began dismantling some horrible operatives of theirs, like the slave trafficking. But as the blond (foreigner, his mind whispered) kumicho had assured them with a frigid smile and a fiery glare, their attempts had been bordering on useless.

As Tsuna icily replied, he doubted that shutting off completely over a thousand slavery and torturing operatives could be called _useless_ – although he did seem to understand that _it was not enough_.

“Which is probably also the reason that only my men are the ones turning up dead.” The Benihime kumicho, Urahara Kisuke surmised, voice flat and thoughtful in a split second. Tsuna arched an eyebrow, and the blond dutifully explained, “You see, we have been working on bringing the famiglia down for the longest of times. Most of the men that have been killed had formerly belonged to them, or to an allied famiglia. I would not have thought they would ever be recognized.”

“I sure hope you have ordered the remaining men away.” Tsunayoshi said, but it was not a question. Kisuke smiled dangerously but still, the Don pushed. “The Vongola would be more than happy to receive your refugees, should the need arise. They would not be forced to join us, simply stay until this matter has been resolved.”

“Speaking about which, Don Tsunayoshi. Don’t you think we have more than enough of a reason and the strength to finally bring them down in one fell swoop?”

Tsunayoshi cringed. “I understand we need to make haste but surely making a plan and aiming for the minimal casualties is also something to be considered…?” He said, a tremor of nervousness making his statement more of a question. But thankfully Kisuke’s bodyguard stepped closer, looking down at his boss.

“Motivation is not at question here, boss. It would be better if we would dismantle it little by little as we have been doing. Let’s be cost effective.” The orange-haired man said in a quiet but no less powerful voice. Tsunayoshi wondered what his flame type was and proceeded to inwardly berate himself for wanting to see the other man in action.

Don Tsuna was glad they were comfortable enough in his presence, but he couldn’t help but feel a little odd at seeing the exchange those two had.

“Every second we wait is another second they can continue selling slaves. I won’t stand by it.” Kisuke ground out, scowling briefly. He wasn’t even paying attention to Tsuna or Tsuna’s right-hand-men. His bodyguard, did glance at them briefly, almost as if reading Tsuna’s thoughts.

The bodyguard paused, then huffed an exasperated sigh, fondness in every crease of his face. “Ah, you never really liked them.”

Tsuna stared at the way the yakuza boss is doing his very best not to look at his smug bodyguard. It was probable that… this was a personal topic. “That is also something we should consider.” He offered, drawing their attention again. “While yes, wiping them out will certainly put a stress on our forces, the sooner it’s dealt with, the less slaves and experimentations are carried out.” Don Tsunayoshi looked at his clasped hands, recalling some of his men, as well as friends. His eyes brightened with his flame. “It has been a long time coming.”

“I’m glad we could reach an agreement.” Kisuke said, “now about the execution of it…”

 

* * *

 

When they return to their compound, having greeted and briefed his advisors and commanders and just about anyone who would have a hand in this battle, Kisuke finally found himself in his bedroom, with nobody but himself and his bodyguard.

Kisuke can feel the tension leaving him but his foul mood did not, he grumbled under his breath as he prepared himself to sleep.

His bodyguard just kept on grinning as he watched the other man come and go, tossing his garments all across the floor. “Aren’t you just adorable when you get angry on my behalf?”

Kisuke sniffed derisorily, “don’t mock me. And stop just standing there. You’re not my bodyguard, you’re my stupid second-in-command.”

“I can be both for you, Kisuke.” Ichigo tossed back, but still relaxed his posture and headed over to the clothes cabinet to change out of his suit. He stopped however to glance back and say, “But really, you’re normally not this hot-headed. You leave that to me, generally.”

Kisuke cursed under his breath as he stalked towards him, tugging at his loose necktie so the smug other would have to strain himself to look up at Kisuke. “I don’t want anyone to ever have to go through what you did!”

Ichigo continued smiling, not minding how his collar finally loosened, exposing an old scar that circled the length of his neck. Its matching twins, on his wrists and ankles were not visible, but acutely present in both their minds. Instead he leaned forward and kissed the other man.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's so short it can barely be considered a fusion (thanks  
> Saj_te_Gyuhyall for clarifying), but, eh. I think I could develop this idea a bit more, but probably won't even think about this for the following semester.  
> Don't forget to drop a comment!


End file.
